


Feliz Navidad

by SayriinaBlack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Levi's Birthday (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: Erwin, Hange y Levi tienen una reunión en el apartamento de Levi, con motivo de celebrar navidad...y su cumpleaños.





	Feliz Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspirado en el bello dibujo de Lilen Brenner *insertar miles de millones de corazones*
> 
> https://lilenfornoone.tumblr.com/post/168894960963/feliz-navidad-a-todos-luego-de-la-cena-de-noche

Levi estaba sentado en el sillón, cruzado de brazos, esperando a que sus visitas llegaran. ¿Por qué rayos había accedido a celebrar navidad en su apartamento? La respuesta era sencilla: porque Hange no lo iba a dejar vivir si hubiese dicho que no.

 _Estúpida cuatro ojos_. Pensó enojado. Todo había sido su idea.

Incluso había ido a decorar el lugar para la ocasión, con luces, un árbol y horribles adornos rojos y verdes. Pero sabía, que la insistencia de Hange por la celebración también se debía a otra cosa: era su cumpleaños.

El año anterior había logrado escaparse de la fiesta que Hange tenía planeada hacer, diciendo que tenía un viaje de trabajo y, para que la cuatro ojos le creyera, había tenido que pasar un par de noches en un hotel.

Iba a matar a Hange si llegaba con otra persona, aparte de Erwin. Le había prometido que solo serían ellos tres, pero no confiaba mucho en ella y sus promesas.

Observó el reloj. 7:45. Habían quedado en llegar a las 7:30. Esperaba que el retraso fuese culpa del tráfico y no de una sorpresa.

Escuchó el timbre y se acerco al intercomunicador.

“¿Diga?”

“ _Lamentamos la tardanza_.” dijo la voz de Erwin. Escuchó también un grito de _hola_ por parte de Hange.

“Espero y la excusa sea buena. Saben que odio la impuntualidad.”

Presionó el botón que abría la entrada principal del edificio y 5 minutos después, tocaron la puerta.

Erwin encabezaba la marcha. “De nuevo, una disculpa por llegar tarde.” Dijo en cuanto Levi abrió la puerta. “¿Podrías ayudar a Hange?”

Levi se hizo a un lado para que Erwin entrara y le quitó a Hange una caja de las manos, que estaba a punto de caerse.

“¡Ya llegamos!” exclamó Hange contenta cuando él le quitó la caja.

“Gracias por apuntar lo obvio.”

“De nada.”

De haber podido, le habría dado en tirón de cabello por ser estúpida, pero desafortunadamente tenía las manos ocupadas.

“Mmm… Levi ¿Puedo…?” empezó a decir Hange detrás de él, pero la interrumpió antes de que terminara.

“No.”

“Oww… ok.”

No necesitaba terminar de escuchar la pregunta, para saber lo que Hange quería: felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Erwin ya estaba sacando cosas de la caja con la que había entrado. Habían quedado en que la cena, la prepararían entre Erwin y Hange, en el apartamento de esta. Levi podría imaginar en qué estado había quedado la cocina: peor que un campo de batalla. Hange era una cocinera desordenada y caótica.

“Levi, necesito terminar de preparar unas cosas.” Dijo Hange. Eso no le gustó a él.

“¿Necesariamente las tienes que hacer tú?”

“Eh, no, Erwin también puede, ¿por qué?”

“Porque no vas a poner un pie en mi cocina. Ve a sentarte a la sala y no toques nada.”

“Pero, quiero ayudar.”

“Ayudaras mucho jugando a ser una estatua.”

Hange cruzó los brazos. Estaba lista para empezar la batalla. Pero Erwin llego antes de que pudieran iniciar.

“Hange, ya hiciste mucho, ¿por qué no te sientas para descansar?”

Por la mueca de Hange, estaba claro que no quería descansar, pero luego de una batalla de miradas, Erwin gano.

“De acuerdo, pero si necesitas ayuda, me avisas.”

“Yo le voy a ayudar.” Dijo Levi. “Ahora, ve y siéntate.”

Hange dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la sala. “Por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños!”

Levi no le respondió, mientras entraba a la cocina. Erwin ya traían puesto un delantal para terminar lo que fuese que hacía falta.

“Dime, de nuevo, ¿por qué demonios accedí a esto?” preguntó, mientras se recargaba en la encimera.

Erwin sonrió. “ Se lo debes a Hange y lo sabes.”

Levi chasco la lengua. “No le debo nada.”

“Y si ese fuera el caso, no habrías aceptado. Pero lo hiciste, así que muy, muy en el fondo, te sientes culpable por lo del año pasado.”

“¿Y tú? ¿Por qué aceptaste a esta cena para tres? ¿No estas invitado a alguna fiesta elegante?”

A Erwin lo que le sobraban en fechas decembrinas, eran fiestas.

“Yo estoy aquí por gusto. Por supuesto que me invitaron a un sinfín de fiesta, pero prefiero una noche tranquila con las dos personas más importantes en mi vida, que con un montón de gente que realmente no conozco.”

 _Las dos personas más importantes en su vida._ Levi jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Erwin y Hange eran lo más cercano que tenía a una _familia_. Tenía años conociéndolos y pesar de su carácter, ambos seguían a su lado.

“¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?” Pregunto.

“No, puedes ir a sentarte con Hange, si quieres.”

“Mejor me quedo aquí.”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Erwin trabajaba frente a la estufa.

Levi no era muy bueno en la cocina. Su única gracia era hacer té. La mitad de la comida que había en su refrigerador, había sido preparada por Hange o por Erwin. Y, así como ellos le llevaban comida preparada, él se encargaba de que los apartamentos de los otros estuviesen limpios y ordenados. Con Erwin no había problema, el problema siempre era Hange. Iba a su apartamento cada semana a limpiar y parecía que no había ido en un mes. Ella juraba que intentaba ser ordenada, pero era probable que solo lo pensara, sin hacer realmente algo al respecto.

“Ya estoy por terminar.” Le aviso Erwin. “¿Podrías hablarle a Hange para poner la mesa?”

Levi asintió y fue a buscar a Hange.

“Cuatro ojos, dice Erwin que ya esta por terminar, que pongamos la mesa.”

“¡Yay! Ya tengo hambre. Espero te guste lo que preparé.” Dijo Hange contenta.

“Me como todo lo que preparas, esta vez no será diferente.”

“Pero esta cena es especial y lo sabes. Estamos celebrando navidad…y tu cumpleaños.”

“Dejemos las cosas en navidad.”

“Pero también es tu cumpleaños.” Levi le lanzó una mirada molesta. “Esta bien.” Hange levantó las manos en señal de derrota. “Solo porque es tu cumpleaños, te dejaré salirte con la tuya.”

Levi estuvo a punto de responderle, pero se dio cuenta que tal vez sería mejor no hacerlo. Si el que fuese su cumpleaños, significaba que Hange dejaría de molestarlo, tal vez debería sacar provecho de la situación.

Una vez la cena estuvo servida los tres tomaron asiento.

“Deberíamos dar gracias.” Dijo Hange.

“Gracias.” Dijo Levi “¿Ya ponemos empezar a comer?”

“¡No bobo! Así no. Tomémonos de las manos.”

Levi apretó la mandíbula y volteo a ver a Erwin. La mirada de este decía _hazlo_. En contra de su voluntad, tomó las manos de sus compañeros.

“Yo empiezo” Hange cerro lo ojos y empezó a hablar. “Eh…querido Creador…”

“¿Enserio? ¿ _Querido creador_?” Pregunto Levi con sarcasmo. “¿Desde cuándo eres una mujer religiosa?”

“¡Shh! Ya llegará turno.” Se quejó Hange. “Como iba diciendo, querido Creador, gracias por…las leyes de la gravedad, la física cuántica, la nanotecnología, el vodka, el whisky y el sushi.” Abrió lo ojos contenta y volteó a verlos. “¿Quién sigue?”

Levi desvío la mirada.

“Supongo que yo.” Dijo Erwin. “Esta noche doy gracias por la comida sobre la mesa, que fue hecha con mucho cariño y por las personas aquí reunidas, no podría haber pedido por una mejor familia.”

“Eso fue hermoso.” Dijo Hange al borde de las lágrimas. “Sigues tú enano. ¡Ups! Se supone que no debo decirte enano, porque es tu cumpleaños, lo siento, pero sigues tú.”

“¿Y qué carajos quieres que diga?” preguntó Levi.

“No lo sé, algo agradable y que no incluya alguna blasfemia.”

Levi realmente no sabía qué decir. Y si no podía blasfemar, menos. Pero trato de pensar en algo agradable que decir.

“Supongo que, gracias por…” se quedó en silencio. No, no podía pensar en nada por lo cual estuviera agradecido, a excepción de las dos personas a su lado. Volteó a verlos. Demonios, tenía que decir algo, o la cena se iba a enfriar. “Gracias por…ustedes.”

La última palabra la había dicho casi en un susurro, pero había sido lo suficientemente entendible para que Erwin y Hange la escucharan.

“Creo que no escuché bien.” Dijo Hange sonriendo.

“Pues vete al carajo, porque no pienso repetirlo. Ahora, ¿ya podemos empezar a cenar?”

Empezaron a cenar y Levi agradeció el silencio. Durante un buen rato, nadie dijo nada. No era un silencio incómodo. Era incluso agradable el que estuvieran los tres juntos.

No era como si no pasaran tiempo los tres, los fines de semana trataban de reunirse en el apartamento de alguno, pero esa noche se sentía especial. Tal vez era el efecto navideño de la situación y eso de que la navidad se pasaba en familia.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Levi volvió a mandar a Hange a la sala, mientras él y Erwin limpiaban. Esta vez, Hange no se quejo de querer ayudar. Sabía que las tareas de limpieza doméstica y ella no se llevaban bien.

La limpieza les llevo media hora. Al entrar a la sala, Hange estaba sentado en el piso, con el control en la mano, buscando algo que ver.

“Teniendo el sillón atrás, prefieres sentarte en el piso.” comentó Levi.

“Ya sabes que soy rara.” Hange levantó la vista para verlos. “¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?”

“Esta pregunta ya tiene respuesta, ¿qué quieres hacer?” preguntó Levi, sentándose en el sillón. Hange solo preguntaba que iban a hacer, cuando ella ya tenía una idea.

“¡Intercambio de regalos!” exclamó emocionada.

“¿Regalos? ¿Cuáles regalos? Yo no les compré nada.”

“¿A no? Y ¿qué son esas dos cajas escondidas detrás del árbol?”

Levi le lanzó una mirada asesina. “¿Estuviste fisgoneando detrás del árbol?”

“En mi defensa…” empezó a decir Hange con voz solemne. “Fue un accidente. Se me resbalo el control de las manos y fue a parar debajo del árbol.”

Levi volteó a ver a Erwin. “¿Tú le creés?”

“Es difícil saber cuándo dice la verdad o no. Pero creo que es verdad, dudo mucho que, conociéndote, haya pensado en que ibas a comprar regalos y esconderlos.”

“¿Vez? Fue un accidente.”

“Bien. Saca los regalos y acabemos con esto.”

Hange hizo lo que se le ordenó. Estaba tan contenta, que a Levi no le hubiese extrañado que se pusiera a bailar y a cantar. Esperaba no lo hiciera, Hange tenía una voz espantosa.

Cuando le entregó los regalos, fue a la bolsa con la que había entrado. Ella saco dos cajas y luego se la entrego a Erwin.

“¿Tú sabías lo del intercambio de regalos?” le pregunto Levi con tono acusatorio.

“Levi, es Navidad, todo el mundo se da regalos.” Respondió Erwin con obviedad. “Hange, ¿quieres iniciar tú?”

“¡Sí!”

Hange le entregó una caja a cada uno y se volvió a sentar en el piso.

Ambos abrieron la caja con cuidado. Era bastante liviana y Levi no sabía que esperar. Conociendo a Hange, podría ser una foto impresa de su cerebro. Pero se llevo una sorpresa al sacar un pedazo de tela deforme. Pero no era tela, era lana tejida.

“¿Qué mierda se supone que es esto?” Preguntó.

“Una bufanda. De nada. Yo las hice.”

Levi volteó a ver a Erwin para ver otra bufanda, tan deforme como la de él.

“¿En verdad las hiciste tú?” preguntó Erwin. “Creí que tus habilidades artísticas eran nulas.”

“Lo son. Me tomó todo el año en hacerlas, así que cuídenlas y aprécienlas, qué no lo volveré a hacer.”

“Muchas gracias.” Dijo Erwin sonriendo.

“Si, gracias.” murmuró Levi, que pensaba la foto hubiese sido mejor.

“Mi turno.” Dijo Erwin y les entrego una caja a cada uno.

Esta vez, la caja tenía un peso mas consistente, por lo que Levi supuso, era un libro. Muy típico de Erwin regalar libros.

Hange pegó un grito cuando terminó de abrir su regalo.

“¡Erwin! ¡Muchas gracias! Tenía meses buscando este libro, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?”

“Ese es un secreto.”

Levi trato de ver el nombre del libro de Hange, pero al ver cosas extrañas y confusas en la portada, desistió. De seguro era algún libro científico escrito en garabatos.

El de él, por otro lado, era un libro de historia. A Levi le encanta coleccionar libros de historia, sobretodo los que tenían temas bélicos. Y su regalo, era uno.

“Gracias Erwin.”

“De nada.”

Ahora, era el turno de Levi. Les entrego a cada uno una caja. La de Hange, siendo levemente más grande.

Esta abrió la caja desesperada y cuando vió si contenido, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, desapareció.

“¿Es enserio?” pregunto indignada.

“¿Te parece que podría ser una broma?”

“¿Qué es?” quiso saber Erwin.

Hange sacó de la caja un paquete de jabones. “Me pregunto que estás queriendo decirme.”

“¿No es obvio?” pregunto Levi. “Que te bañes más seguido.”

“¡Hey! Para tu información, me baño todos los días, que no me lave la cabeza cada vez que me baño, es una cosa muy distinta.”

“Eres asquerosa.”

Hange lo ignoró. “¿Qué fue tu regalo?” le pregunto a Erwin. Él le mostró la pequeña caja, donde había un reloj. “Te fue mejor que a mi. Bueno...” Bajo la vista a su regalo. “Supongo que los jabones no son tan malos, no tendré que comprar en un tiempo.”

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Levi al ver la resignación en la cara de Hange. Con un suspiro, metió la mano detrás del sillón y saco una pequeña bolsa.

“Cuatro ojos.” Hange levantó la vista y el rostro se le iluminó, pero de inmediato cambió su expresión.

“¿Qué es?” pregunto con desconfianza. “¿Un shampoo para perro anti pulgas?”

Levi sonrió. “No me des ideas.”

Hange tomó la bolsa con cuidado. Y cuando vió el contenido, Levi estuvo seguro de que, ahora sí, se iba a poner a llorar.

“¡Levi!” exclamó con voz patosa. Se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarlo.

Él se sorprendió, pero no la alejó de inmediato y le dio unos golpecitos torpes en la cabeza.

“Ya, ya, contrólate y aléjate de mí, no quiero que me llenes de mocos.”

Hange se alejó. “Me dejaste que te diera un abrazo, Erwin, ¿Lo viste?”

“Los milagros navideños existen. ¿Puedo yo también darte un abrazo?”

Levi le lanzó una mirada molesta. “De acuerdo.”

Erwin se acercó y le dio un leve abrazo. “Y, feliz cumpleaños.”

Levi asintió con la cabeza. Erwin no había mencionado el tema del cumpleaños hasta el momento.

“Y, ¿Qué fue el regalo, Hange?” pregunto Erwin.

Hange sacó una pequeña caja de la bolsa. Era su perfume favorito.

“Y yo que creía que el enano no me quería.”

“¿Qué no por ser mi cumpleaños no me ibas a decir enano?”

“Ya sabes que te lo digo de cariño.”

“Y también por joder.”

“Pero en estos momentos es de cariño.”

“Dios, son como un par de niños chiquitos.” Comento Erwin sonriendo. “Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?”

“¿Ver alguna película en la televisión?” sugirió Hange.

“Me parece bien, ¿Levi?”

“De acuerdo.”

“¡Genial! Voy por las mantas.” Hange se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de Levi. Cuando regreso, se paró frente a ellos y entre él y Hange hubo una pequeña conversación visual.

“Tú en medio.” Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, viendo a Erwin.

“¿Disculpen? ¿Y yo porque?”

“Fácil” respondió Hange. “Eres la almohada favorita de Levi y mi calefactor personal. Aparte, eres el más alto de los tres.”

Erwin suspiró con resignación. Levi vió la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Hange.

Los tres se acomodaron en el sillón. Erwin en medio, Levi del lado derecho y Hange del lado izquierdo. Tal y como Hange había dicho, Erwin era la almohada favorita de Levi y se acostó con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Hange se acurrucó al lado de Erwin y él la abrazó.

Luego de un rato, el silencio a Erwin empezó a parecerle extraño. Volteó a su izquierda y vió a Hange completamente dormida. Bajo la vista y Levi estaba en el mismo estado. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Había sido una de las mejores navidades de su vida.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero les haya gustado :)
> 
> La celebración de Navidad es diferente en todos lados, en muchos lugares se celebra el 24 de diciembre, mientras que en otros, el 25. En esta historia, claramente fue el 25.
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños al enano gruñón! :D
> 
> Kudos? Coments? Pedidos a domicilio?


End file.
